The Christmas List
by SakuraMankai
Summary: Its Christmas time and Serena and her friends have come across the wishing well at the mall.Serena has dropped her wish list in the well but she doesn't believe that her wishes will come true.But what if they do.....One Chapter


"The Christmas List"  
  
A/N: Hey I'm back with another story. My first story "Going Back" had a problem. The story was originally mine but at the time that I wrote it I didn't have an account with fanfiction.net, so I asked my friend WindMaster to put it up for me, but then I got an account and I put the story up. Then people started to think that I was stealing the story from her and I got reported so now I ended up here. I must be boring you guys already so I should start with the story. Oh and I got the idea of this story from a movie I saw.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon .I wish I did  
  
It was a cold winter day in Tokyo and everybody was rushing to get to the stores. It was Christmas Eve and everything was on sale. You could say that all these early bird sales were a girls dream come true.(A/N: you know how cheap those 6am to 9am sales are) Nobody wanted to miss out on the 6am sales except for one person.  
  
Serena Tsukino was planning to sleep until noon. She wasn't that much of a morning person. Suddenly her communicator started to ring. Serena reached for the communicator and said "hello". "Serena what are you doing in bed!" Mina said. "What's wrong with sleeping Mina?" Serena yawned. "What's wrong is that were missing the Christmas sale and everybody has been waiting for you!" Mina angrily said. "I'll be there in a while" Serena said as she put the communicator in her drawer.  
  
***At the Mall*** "Look at all the great stuff they have" Rini said as she pointed to the toys at the toy store. "I should put my list in the wishing well" Raye said. "Wishing well?" everyone said. "It's on the other side of the store" Raye said as everyone gave her confused faces. "You put your Christmas list in the well and then hopefully your wishes will come true". "Who would believe that" Serena said. But her point was proved when everyone started to write their Christmas wishes.  
  
"Serena, why aren't you writing a list?" Lita said. "Lita do you seriously think that everything I wish for is going to magically show up on my doorstep" Serena said. "Here just write a list you never know what might happen" Lita said as she handed Serena a paper and a pen. Serena started to write her list:  
  
An expensive car A mansion To be mistaken for a famous model Win lots of money A year supply of milkshakes Get a puppy  
After writing her list she put the paper in the wishing well.  
  
***Christmas Day***  
Serena woke up early since it was Christmas Day. She decided to wear a  
red dress. Suddenly the doorbell rang and a reporter and camera person  
was standing there. "Are you Serena Tsukino?" the reporter said. "Yes"  
Serena said. "Well you're the winner of a brand new corvette and a trunk  
full of money!" the reporter. "You're kidding right?" Serena said. "Well  
why don't you go outside and see for yourself" the reporter said. Serena  
went outside and saw a red corvette."Well here are the keys and make sure  
you have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" the reporter said as he  
and the camera person left her house. Serena decided to drive to the  
temple in her new red corvette. (A/N: Serena and the inners are eighteen  
in this story I guess everybody else is a little older)  
  
*** At the Temple***  
"You won a what!" Raye said. "A car with lots of money in the trunk"  
Serena said. "Hey was the car a part of your Christmas list?" Mina asked.  
"Christmas List?" Darien, Michelle, Amara, and Trista said at the same  
time. "Oh, well we should tell them the whole story, so where do I  
begin." Mina started to say their story about the Christmas wishing well  
at the mall.  
  
After a while the doorbell rang. Raye went to answer the door. She was  
surprised to see a red box with a green ribbon. The box seemed to have  
holes around it. "I wonder who it's for." Rayed said as she saw the gift  
tag attached to it. It said To: Serena Tsukino From: 'Who would give  
meatball head a gift?' Raye thought. "Hey Serena looks like you got a  
gift" Raye said. "Really, well who's it from?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know it just has your name on it " Raye said as she handed  
Serena the gift. Serena took the shiny green bow out and saw what was  
inside. "Looks like another thing from the Christmas list" Serena said as  
she took out a puppy. Serena looked at the bow around the puppy's neck.  
The bow had keys and a note attached to it. The note said: you've won the  
dream house contest. Your new mansion is just a few blocks away. You will  
find the keys attached to the bow and the directions are on the other  
side of the note. "Raye how would you like to move the party to a bigger  
place" Serena said.  
  
"Serena you don't know a bigger place to have a party in" Raye said.  
"Well would a mansion be big enough?" Serena asked. "Another wish from  
the list, I wonder what's going to happen next" Michelle said. "Wait a  
minute we could have one of those big party's like the one on my favorite  
TV. show" Mina said. Everyone looked at Mina in silence knowing that it  
was one of her crazy ideas. "Well what are you guys waiting for lets go  
see how big this mansion is" Lita said.  
  
It only took them a few minutes to get to the mansion. It was really big  
and could probably have over 100 people living in it. "You know Mina we  
could probably go with that idea of yours" Serena said. "Really we could  
have one of those big parties and invite everyone in the neighborhood  
and..." Mina said as she was cut if by Serena. "Mina we get the idea, but  
we need to get food because there's only enough food for us, so you and  
me could go and buy some food while everyone else cleans up the place and  
decorates it, agreed?" Serena asked. Everyone agreed to the plan so Mina  
and Serena went on their shopping quest not knowing what would happen  
next.  
  
***At the Market***  
"Serena do we have everything we need?" Mina asked." Well we got  
everything on the list so I guess that's it" Serena said. They both  
proceeded to check out their items at the register. As they were about to  
leave the store a ringing alarm sound filled the market as a man came up  
to them. "Congratulations! You're our one hundredth costumer! You have  
just won a year supply of milkshakes." The man said. "Let me guess  
another thing from the Christmas list?" Mina asked. "How did you know?"  
Serena asked. "Coincidence" Mina said. After they had given the manager  
the address to the mansion they started to walk towards the car when an  
unfamiliar man stopped them. "Violet were are you going?" the man said.  
"Excuse me sir but I'm not Violet" Serena said. "Violet I am not falling  
for this trick again you have to do the model show you signed the  
contracts!" the man said as he escorted Mina and Serena to a limo.  
  
***At the Model Show***  
"Mina this is crazy I am not Ms Violet Smith who is supposedly supposed  
to be here modeling this!" Serena said. "Well Serena it's not that bad"  
Mina said. "Of course it's not that bad Mina" Serena said. Mina looked  
relieved. "It's really bad!" Serena shouted. "I don't even know how to  
model, I'm going to make a fool out of myself" Serena said as she started  
to cry. "Don't worry Serena you have got the best person for the job!"  
Mina said. "Really, who?" Serena said as she looked around for the best  
professional Mina was talking about. "Mina I don't see her" Serena said  
with lots of confusion. "It's me silly!" Mina said. "20 minutes till the  
show starts" the stage director said.  
  
In just a few minutes Mina had taught Serena everything she knew. "5  
minutes till show time everyone take your places" the director said.  
Serena had been wearing a towel around her the whole time since she  
didn't feel comfortable doing this. Has Serena stood in line a girl with  
a one piece swimsuit passed by? "Wait a minute how come she gets to wear  
a one piece and I have to wear this!" Serena said. "Hey don't ask me I'm  
as surprised as you are" Mina said as she thought about something very  
important. "Hey Miss is this show going to be live on TV?" Mina asked the  
lady in front of Serena. "Yes, didn't you know that this show is going to  
be shown all around the world since it has the new fashions Aneres" the  
lady said. (A/N: oh and I don't know if there really is a fashion company  
called Aneres I just made up the name by writing Serena's name backwards)  
  
Serena almost fainted when she heard the part about this show being  
showed around the world. Just when Serena was about to run away the music  
had began to play. "And now Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the  
Aneres end of the year fashion show!" the female hostess announced. Every  
one of the girls went on one by one. After a while it was time for Serena  
to model. "Is this the way to the show?" Serena asked the man at the  
curtains. "Yes, go you're on" the man told her as he took the towel of  
her and pushed her unto the stage.  
  
***At the Mansion***  
"Hey I wonder where Serena and Mina are it doesn't take that long to buy  
groceries" Darien said. "Well I'm sure they'll be here soon" Lita said as  
she went to turn on the TV that was in the mansion. When the TV turned on  
Lita almost fainted at what she saw. "Guys, get over here you have to see  
this" Lita screamed as everyone came to see why Lita had called them.  
Everyone could not believe what they were seeing. Serena was supposedly  
modeling at the end of the year fashion show in a Swimsuit! They all  
watched has Serena gracefully walked on the stage with a big smile across  
her face. Everyone thought she was doing good until that moment. "Thank  
you Tokyo!" Serena shouted as she fell into the crowd. All of a sudden  
the show had come to a commercial. "Was that Serena?" Raye asked.  
  
***Back at the Fashion Show***  
"Serena are you alright?" Mina asked her friend. "It wasn't that bad  
right Mina?" Serena asked as she fainted. A few minutes later Serena woke  
up. "Mina call a taxi fast!" Serena said. "What's wrong Serena? It's not  
like you've just seen the real Violet Smith" Mina said. Mina's answer was  
answered when Serena pointed to the backdoor where the real Violet Smith  
and the man who had taken them to the show were arguing. "What are you  
waiting for lets get out of here before they decide they want to arrest  
us for impersonating other people" Mina said as she and Serena ran away  
to the nearest taxi hoping that they would get away in time.  
  
***At the Mansion***  
  
When Serena and Mina arrived back at the mansion they noticed that the  
party started without them. All of sudden Serena and Mina remembered the  
main reason of why they had gone out to do. "The food!!" Serena and Mina  
said at the same time. They started thinking of good excuses of why they  
were late and didn't have the food with them. "I got it!" Serena said as  
she told Mina about her plan. As they got inside the house they noticed  
that everyone was drinking milkshakes and seemed to be enjoying the  
party. You couldn't say it was it a big party it was actually a huge  
party and everyone from the neighborhood was there. Serena was sure that  
this was going to be the party of the year.  
  
Serena and Mina spotted their friends in the kitchen. "Hey guys" Mina  
said. "Where were you guys?" Michelle asked. "Um, you see it all started  
when me and Serena were at the market and we bought the food and all but  
we noticed these poor, poor little kids outside the store and we decided  
that we should help them so we came across these people who were donating  
food and clothes to the poor so me and Serena decided to help out the  
community" Mina said. "Wow, I was really touched by that Mina" Raye said.  
Mina and Serena thought that the plan had actually worked until. "But how  
could you both have been at the fashion show and helping the poor at the  
same time?" Raye asked. "Well, we should tell you the truth see it all  
started when Mina and I were leaving the market after winning the year  
supply of milkshakes when we came across this man who thought I was this  
famous model called Violet Smith so we tried to tell them the truth but  
he didn't believe us so he took us in this expensive limo which wasn't  
really that bad but anyways back to the story so he took us to the  
fashion show and I guess you probably saw the show up to the part were I  
fell into the crowd" Serena said. "Well since we know what you were  
actually doing what did happen to the food?" Lita asked. "Hey were did we  
leave the food any way?" Mina asked Serena. "I don't know" Serena said as  
she wondered what had happened to the food.  
  
***Back at the Market***  
  
A group of homeless people looked at all the bags on the parking lot  
ground. "Is it food?" a man asked as a woman dressed in rags opened the  
bags. "It's a miracle" the woman said as all the people started to eat  
the food in the bags. They have seemed to be very grateful for what they  
had found.  
  
***Back at the mansion***  
"Maybe someone who needed the food found it" Amara said. It seemed to be  
a very good conclusion to the food problem. Everyone was having a great  
time it seemed as if everyone wasn't leaving until midnight. After a  
while Serena's family came since they heard there was a party for  
everyone in the neighborhood. Serena walked up to her parents and told  
them about why she was out all day. It seemed that Serena had everything  
anyone could want for Christmas. But she really didn't care about all the  
gifts she got what really mattered the most was that she could be with  
all her family and friends on this special day.  
The End  
  
A/N: Finally I've been trying to finish this story for weeks. Well I hope you liked the story. I'll try to get "Going Back" online again. I don't have any ideas for my next story but if you have some they will be gladly appreciated! Please review and I guess I'll see you till next time-MoonGirl5657 


End file.
